The overall goal of this application is to create a Penn Skin Diseases Research Core Center (SDRC) with a theme of Physiology and Pathophysiology of Epidermis in order to capitalize on our special expertise in this area to offer programs and services that will make our funded research more efficient, offer unique services to the scientific community to bring other collaborators into the skin research field, and have a special goal of encouraging young scientists, and physician scientists, to pursue research in skin biology and disease. Specifically, our aims are: 1) To establish central core facilities and a funding program to support, coordinate and encourage collaborative research in the area of epidermal biology and its relation to disease. An Administrative Core will provide structure and oversight of all aspects of the SDRC. Three scientific cores will be established: a) Skin Histology and Characterization;b) Tissue and Keratinocyte Procurement;c) Stem Cell and Xenograft. These scientific cores will facilitate research of members in our focused research area with services not easily available elsewhere. The SDRC will manage a Pilot &Feasibility (P &F) grant program in order to encourage scientists to bring their expertise to our research focus and to encourage young scientists in this area. 2) To encourage scientific communications and interactions. The SDRC will sponsor seminars and outside speakers related to its scientific theme, and administer a yearly Penn SDRC retreat. The scientific cores will provide teaching of specialized research techniques. The SDRC Administrative Core will establish and maintain electronic and paper communications 3) To provide mentorship for young scientists and to develop physician scientists. The SDRC will provide senior mentors to junior scientists through a Mentoring Core. The SDRC will provide travel awards for young scientists to attend scientific and career development meetings. Finally, by offering innovative "Physician Scientist in Training Minigrants" in our P &F program we will encourage the development of physician scientists. Overall this proposed SDRC aims to increase interest and collaborative science in skin research and to help provide for future scientists in this area.